A New Friend, And A New Rival!
Story Jon, Typhlosion, Nate, Jack and Squirtle are in the Pokemon Center having breakfast. Jon and Jack’s Pokemon are out having breakfast too. Nate: Well, I’m confident you two will do well here. The Pokemon Center doors open and a trainer wearing a red and black shirt and jacket, with black trousers. He has red and black trainers on and has black hair and blue eyes. This trainer is carrying a Charmeleon, and runs to Nurse Joy. Joy: Still no luck Jake? Jake: None unfortunately. Nurse Joy takes Charmeleon. Nate: Another unlucky challenger. Jack: Doesn’t seem to be the first time. Wait, what do you mean challenger? Jon: There is a Pokemon Gym here, remember? The gym leader is Brock and uses Rock Type Pokemon. Jack: I see. Jon gets up and goes over to Jake. Jon: Hey, my name is Jon. Jon holds out his hand, and Jake shakes Jon’s hand. Jake: I’m Jake. Jon: Care to join us? Jake: Sure. Jake and Jon rejoin Nate and Jack. Jon: This is my brother Nate. Nate: Nice to meet you. Jack: I’m Jack. Jake: I’m Jake, nice to meet you all. So, who do all those Pokemon belong too? Jon: Typhlosion, Nidoran, Bulbasaur and Charmander are mine. Jack: While Caterpie and Squirtle are my Pokemon. Jake: I see. I own a Charmeleon, Pidgey and a Nidoran myself, however, my Nidoran is a male Nidoran. Nate: I see. So, how did you fare against the Gym Leader? Jake: Not well. I can defeat his Geodude, but that Steelix, man that Pokemon is a pain. Jack: Steelix? Jon: A steel type. Rotom-Dex jumps out at the chance. Rotom-Dex: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix is a Ground and Steel type. Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than diamond. Rotom-Dex looks proud of giving the Pokedex entry. Jake: A talking Pokedex? Jon: I got Rotom-Dex in Alola. Nate: It is a very tropical region. Jack: So what are you going to do now? Jake: Well I don’t want to battle in Gyms any more. Jack: Because of one defeat? Jake: Let’s say after 10 defeats. Jon: Ah, I can see why that is a downer. A male trainer with a hoodie, black ripped jeans and a black snap back walks over to them. Dec: You can’t even defeat him, that is funny. Jake: Who are you? Dec: I’m Dec. And if you can’t beat Brock, you aren’t worth being my rival. Jon: You’re looking for a rival? Dec: Yeah, and you seem tough. Dec looks at all the Pokemon. Dec: Interesting. Nurse Joy and Charmeleon walk over to Jake and everyone else. Joy: I’m happy to say Charmeleon has made a full recovery. Jake: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walks away, back to her desk. Dec: You lost with a Charmeleon?! Dec burst into laughter. Jon: Oi! Have you beaten Brock? Dec abruptly stops laughing. Jack: That’s a no then. Dec: Right, you! Jon: My name is Jon, not you! Dec: What ever, you and me battle. Two against two. Jon: If you want. Everyone heads outside. Jon and Dec ready to commence their battle. Jake: How good is Jon? Nate: He got into the final two in Johto, the fourth round in Kalos and then just won the Alola League. Jack: Very good then. Jake: So where are Jon’s other Pokemon? Nate: He likes to start each new adventure with new Pokemon, except Typhlosion of course, they have been together since Johto. Jon: Single format? Dec: Yeah. Go Meowth! Dec sends out Meowth. Jon: A Meowth eh, Charmander! Jon’s Charmander walks over to go in front of Jon to get ready to battle. Dec: You chose Charmander. Bite! Jon: Dodge and use Dragon Dance! Meowth uses Bite, but Charmander dodges and uses Dragon Dance and increases his attack and speed. Dec: Cheap. Jon: Strategical. Now, Scratch! Charmander uses Scratch sand hits Meowth. Dec: How dare you! Assist! Meowth uses Assist and gets Metal Claw and hits Charmander. Jon: Metal Claw. Jake: A number of Pokemon could use that. Jack: True. Nate: So, I wonder what his other Pokemon are. Dec: Now, Iron Tail! Jon: Counter with Scratch! Meowth uses Iron Tail and Charmander uses Scratch, countering one another, but Meowth has more strength and hits Charmander. Jon: Are you okay? Charmander nods. Jon: Now, Scratch! Charmander hits Meowth fast with Scratch, causing enough damage to knock Meowth out. Dec: Oh come on! Dec returns Meowth and then quickly sends out his own Charmander. Jon: A Charmander of his own. Dec: Mine’s stronger. Jon: Charmander, tag out. Jon’s Charmander agrees and rejoins the other Pokemon. Jon: Ready Nidoran! Nidoran runs in front of Jon, ready to battle. Dec: That puny thing! Dec laughs for a bit. Dec: Right, use Ember! Jon: Toxic Spikes! Charmander jumps into the air and Nidoran uses Toxic Spikes. Charmander, while still in the air, uses Ember, hitting Nidoran. Charmander lands on the floor and gets poisoned. Dec: What? Jack: How did that happen? Nate: Toxic Spikes is a move where all enemy Pokemon who touch the floor after it is used, get poisoned. Jake: However, Poison and Steel types don’t get effected by it. Jon: Double Kick! Nidoran heads towards Charmander and hits with Double Kick. Dec: Argh. Jon: Scratch! Dec: Double Team! Nidoran runs towards Charmander using Scratch, but Charmander uses Double Team and dodges Nidoran’s attack. Dec: Ember! Charmander uses Ember and hits Nidoran. Then Charmander gets consumed by poison and the Double Team wears off. Jon: Double Kick! Nidoran hits Charmander with Double Kick, and knocks Charmander out. Dec returns Charmander. Dec: You cheat. You will be my rival and I will win next time! My name is Dec, don’t forget it! Dec runs off. Jake: What a character. Nate: Yep. Jack: So what are you going to be doing now Jake? Jake: Head home. I don’t want to compete in gym battles anymore. Jon: You could travel with Jack and I. Jake: You sure? Jack: Like Jon said to me, the more the merrier, and it will be fun. ???: Sure will with me! Everyone turns around to see who is behind them. Jon: Josie?! Josie: Heya. Jon and Josie hug. Jon: Jake, Jack. This is Josie, we met in the Alola region. Josie: Girlfriend thank you. Minccino jumps up onto Josie’s head. Minccino: Cin! Nate: You look well Josie. Josie: Thank you. I went to Hoenn to meet you, but Zoey said you had already left. Jon: Hehe. Sorry. Josie: It’s okay. We can all travel together! Nate: You four will have fun. I better be off. Jack: Okay Nate. Jon: No. You need to watch Jack’s first Gym Battle. A Man walks up to them, he is Brock. Jake: Brock! Brock: Hello there Jake, I was wondering how Charmeleon is? Charmeleon stands and smiles happily. Brock: That is good. Jon: Um Brock, my name is Jon and this is Jack, and my girlfriend Josie. Brock: Nice to meet you all. Nate: Jon and Jack want to battle your Gym! Brock: Oh I see. Why not battle me in a tag team. Jack: A tag team? Jon: We will be working together. Josie: Will they be fighting you only? Brock: Yeah. Battle in the morning? Jack: Good with us. Brock: I look forward to it. The screen freezes. Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Nate Spencer Dec Major events *Josie and Jake both join the group. *Josie is revealed that she only brought Minccino with her. *Jake is revealed to have a Charmeleon, a Pidgey, and a Nidoran. Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Charmander * Bulbasaur * Nidoran Jake * Charmeleon * Pidgey * Nidoran Josie * Minccino Jack * Squirtle * Caterpie Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes